For decades, golf balls were finished by applying one or more coats of paint or the like to the outer surface of the golf ball cover. To achieve a desirable white appearance, a multicoat paint system typically comprising a primer coat followed by one or more opaque coatings was applied to the golf ball. Such golf balls are typically referred to as "painted balls". In the 1980's, there was introduced the concept of incorporating pigment into the cover material prior to molding the cover of the golf ball, thereby eliminating the step of painting the golf ball. Such golf balls are typically referred to as "pigmented balls". Whether the golf balls are painted or pigmented, identifying indicia such as the manufacturer's trademark or logo, or a model or identification number are stamped on the ball. In order to prevent the stamped indicia from being rubbed off, and also to impart a desirable glossiness to the ball, one or two clear finishes or top coatings are applied to the ball. Typically, such clear coatings consist of a clear epoxy primer, followed by a clear urethane top coat. The urethane top coat is usually a two-pack polyurethane, consisting of separate packages of the polyol and the diisocyanate, which are mixed together and reacted to form the urethane coating. While the urethane top coatings of the prior art impart a desirable glossiness to the ball, they suffer from certain disadvantages. For example, the urethane coatings made from aromatic diisocyanates tend to yellow very quickly upon exposure to ultraviolet light, thus detracting from the appearance of the painted or pigmented ball. Also, the urethane coatings of the prior art typically suffer from adhesion and abrasion resistance problems. Good adhesion is required to protect the indicia stamped on the ball, while good abrasion resistance is needed to maintain glossiness of the ball.